opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hillary Can Be Beaten
by user Andrewrosin We still have nearly a year until primary season starts, and the Democratic party is in an interesting place in terms of gender and minority. And while Barack is interesting enough to be lied about by the Moonies, he's still running second or third. It's Hillary's ball to run with, she's the lead horse, she's the favorite for best new Democratic Candidate. But it's still a long way to primary road. And taking out the superficials (The polarizing nature of the Clinton name.) We are looking at an eminently beatable front-runner. Immigration It starts with Immigration. Sure, we're living in a post 9/11 world where 3.3 ounces of hair gel can bring an Airplane to its knees, but the powerful Hispanic demographic know that they have a friend in Clinton Campaign Chair Terry McAuliffe We've got to shut these borders down. These people shouldn't be coming in this country. We need to enforce our border protections. We have to do something for the people who have been here for years and have paid taxes -- you know, we're for the people who have been in this country and paying taxes and raising their family. But for the people who have not been here, who have been here illegally and have taken advantage of the situation, we need to have a plan to get them back to the countries they came from, and more important, which is the first thing John talks about, we have gotta shut these borders down. I couldn't agree more. Now that right there sounds like it was from somewhere near the Virgil Goode camp than somebody who if Hillary gets elected, looks to find themselves with a position of power. But this is only a peripheral weakness. After all, Obama voted yes on the fence, same as Hillary. There is one problem Hillary has, that with the Senate's gutless cloture, will only fester and make itself worse. One word, four letters. Iraq If Hillary had to do it all over again. She would have. And she is only one of four of the 49 listed democrats who said so. Chuck Hagel (R-Neb.) said in this survey that he at the very least, regreted his vote. (Then again, he also said that there needed to be debate on the surge before he voted against it.) Yet she also claims that she wouldn't have started this war, and that she would also end it. She's trying to obfuscate her position on this matter. And with the way Iraq's going, the most important issue of 2006, is going to be the most important issue of 2008. And Barack Obama's the only Democratic candidate who's been ahead of the curve on this issue all along. He's the only one who is calling for a timetabled withdrawl, and he doesn't believe we shouldn't diplomatically engage disliked nations, as a default foreign policy. There's a long way to go until primary season, but with no real statistics that show that Iraq will be turning around in the next decade or so, being a hawk is not where you want to be going into the next election cycle. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Andrewrosin Category: February 8, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Immigration Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.